The Best Gift
by Museless Fool
Summary: Eggnog, presents, a feast and the best gift of all.


_Disclaimers: Makoto and Ami are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and the respective studios. _

_A/N: I know I am late, but I definitely wanted to post something today. So, this was a piece thrown together just now. I wish you all a happy, safe and warm holiday. Merry Christmas, my dear readers._

* * *

The Best Gift

Ami took a sip of eggnog from the glass she held as she stood staring out at the night through the wide glass doors leading to the balcony. The eggnog was absolutely delicious and made by Makoto of course. The tall woman had laced the creamy batch she made with a good portion of rum but Ami could barely detect the alcohol. Instead what she tasted was the cream perfectly blended with nutmeg with a light sweetness throughout. The Tokyo night sky at times appeared harsh to Ami, but tonight the lights seemed much softer, blurring into each other as they illuminated the city. Or perhaps it had to do with her mood. It didn't matter, she simply enjoyed the late night view.

A slight stir of the air behind and the scent of vanilla announced Makoto's arrival. She leaned back, confident the woman would be there to support her. Ami's back came in contact with Makoto's chest and the brunette wrapped her arms around Ami's mid-section. Her chin rested lightly in the shorter woman's hair. A sigh of contentment left Ami. She felt perfectly comfortable in the silence. She appreciated the quiet and knew Makoto did as well. It had been quite rowdy earlier with all the other senshi descending upon Makoto apartment for a party the brunette had planned in advance.

The food had been consumed with relish, with compliments to Makoto's cooking plentiful. Gifts had been exchanged and opened excitedly. Ami's present to Makoto had been practical as always and the brunette had done the same for Ami. They both appreciated things they could use everyday, and would always remember where it came from. But it wasn't about the presents or the food. Ami's joy came from the pleasure she received simply by spending time with the people she loved. Especially now. For a few years Ami had spent Christmas mostly alone due to her mother's holiday shifts at the hospital. She hadn't minded then of course.

Even at a young age Ami had understood with a clarity that sometimes that was what worked entailed, especially in the medical profession. Accidents and deaths and emergencies didn't take that time off. During those times she would have an early dinner with her mother who sometimes had a regretful look on her face when she glanced at Ami. The girl had not known what to make of that look then. But she knew now. What she hadn't quite understood then was the warmth that came with spending time with loved ones. Ever since she had met Usagi and then the others in turn that warmth had entered her life and changed the color of her world.

Behind her Makoto began to hum and she recognized the tune a moment later. _Silent Night. _The tall woman's body swayed gently and Ami's followed as she placed a hand over the ones resting on her belly. She wasn't alone, that was what Makoto was telling her. And Makoto wasn't alone either. They had their friends and they had each other. They would always have each other. She reached over and placed her glass on a nearby surface then turned in Makoto's arms so she could hug the woman properly. Her hands could feel the heat of Makoto's back through the pale sweater the tall woman wore. Pressing their bodies close together Ami tried to transmit as much as her feelings as possible without using any words.

The brunette's hands, now on the small of her back rubbed them up and down her spine. "I know, Ami, me too."

Ami smiled happily to herself as she rested her head against Makoto's shoulder. She knew Makoto would understand. There were too many things she couldn't articulate no matter how much she tried. She could explain formulas and break down particles but feelings were much harder. But always worth it.

"Ahh-Ami look outside!" Makoto exclaimed, and Ami lifted her head from her comfortable spot. _Cliched yet miraculous_, Ami thought even as a wide smile came to her lips. Snowflakes lazily meandered down from the skies above and she followed Makoto as the woman slid the balcony door open and stepped outside. They were both dressed too lightly for the outdoors of course but neither cared. Makoto, like a child, stuck her tongue out and caught a snowflake which quickly melted. Ami laughed, delight clear in her voice. She stuck hers out too, mimicking the taller woman but instead of a cold snowflake her tongue was captured by Makoto's mouth in a warm kiss. Her eyes fell closed and she could feel the snowflakes as they fell and melted in her hair, ears and on her face.

Her hands grasped Makoto's forearms as the tall woman finally relinquished her lips.

"Merry Christmas, Ami."

"Merry Christmas, Makoto," she replied, knowing it didn't have to be a holiday to receive the best gift of all; Makoto gave her love everyday.


End file.
